


Hero

by MemoryThief



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryThief/pseuds/MemoryThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska managed to get herself caught by a certain death and adventure loving demon, and is convinced she's going to die, only to be found by the hero that took her breath away.<br/>One-shot, JohnVris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

Eyes blinked open only to be met with darkness, no single source of light in the room that was cold beyond any winter that could have even existed, even up north. It was silence as the woman within tried to move, only to make the metal around her wrist clang against that which held her back against the stone wall. One arm, that's right, she'd lost the other hadn't she? Damned demon. Not even, damned Megido bitch. Her sharpened teeth dug into her blue painted lip as she narrowed her single eye, trying to bite back the pain from the wound which had been her left eye, the one that had been gouged out by a prosecutor's thumb and black claws.

She felt the warm red liquid drip down her face, like tears but lacking the salty taste as her tongue slipped between her lips and ran to gather it from her upper lip. Her head turned, matted raven hair almost unmoving from the head trauma. Revenge hadn't it been? Something of the sort. She couldn't remember, everything seemed hazy, maybe her mother could have helped? Or not, mother was dead, the fact was burned into her mind. Wasn't it by a demon? Killed by a demon, just like her situation could be now, for all she knew. Her mother, the all might Marquise Spinneret slain by a demon, a sea dwelling demon, but that was fitting with the love of the sea the elder had and held so strongly.

The young girl move, struggling to pull her single arm free, crimson liquid still pouring from the wound that was where the second had been. She grunted with the effort, waves of pain washing of her, but she bit back the tears that bubbled in her single eye. She had to stay strong, hadn't she promised mother? Hadn't she promised sister? It was the job of a hunter, hunt or be hunted, kill or be killed, just as it was with life. But she refused to die here, like this, prey to whatever had her. She was Vriska Serket, and she had to get out. Not even had to, she would. There was no try, no doubt, her mother wouldn't allow that. She grit her teeth and pulled, shifting herself to pull away from the wall to no avail.

"God…dammit…" she hissed, slumping back and closing her eye. She needed her blade, the holy water, enchanted silver sword her mother left her. She needed her dice. She needed something, get up and get out, just as she usually did before anything got her. Whoever, whatever had her. She still was clueless on it, not even a guess within her mind. Luck, she had all of it right? All the irons in the fire, this had to work into one of her many plans, just another iron, just another thing to balance. She was a spider queen, or bitch to those who knew her, easy to move and quick to kill, a black widow at it's peak awaiting a kill. Hadn't Aranea and her been like that? Trained like that? But how different it was now.

This wasn't her web, not in any way. Now she was the fly to some other spider, a fly trapped and bleeding out, slowly, painfully, she could feel herself leaning towards sleep, towards the chill in the air. Only to have the door mere feet in front of her open a crack, an eye peering down to her before it was opened further. The stranger, not even a stranger, moved and her eye widened as she allowed a few stray tears to drip down her cheek. How was he here? How did he find her?

"Vriska…?" the quiet, timid voice past his lips. His skin paled considerably and he stared at her but quickly moved over to her, kneeling down to her to inspect her with the dim light from outside. "Oh God, Vriska…" she was quiet as he pulled the cuff from her wrist and she fell back to the wall completely, slumping over as she left her eye closed and tried to keep breathing.

"Egbert…" she murmured. "What…what the hell? How did you know I was…?" she blinked open her eye and glanced to him, watching as he inspected not only her missing eye but her missing arm, and pulling off his grey overskirt to put around it, brushing raven locks away from the empty eye socket.

"I didn't. Was just hunting this girl and found a locked door here, thought she was in here…" he spoke quietly. "Looks like she left though, huh? For now at least…we need to hurry and get you out of here though," she gave a weak shrug as he moved to pick her up, holding her close to his chest as he turned to leave, keeping his pace quick out of the room and down the hall. She curled up against him, single hand tugging the shirt around her more.

"I guess so…can't let her finish the job huh? But..maybe this is just life…getting even for what I've done thus far…people I've hurt…things I've screwed up…" she hid her face against his neck and took a deep breath. He only gave a small sigh.

"Just…stop, Vriska. Please." he whispered, slipping from the splintering dark wood that had been a front door before he got there. "Just…stay quiet, stay awake, and stay alive. We'll argue later." she just gave a nod against his skin and allowed herself to sink into a meditation state, just like mother had taught her, a way to ignore the pain ravaging her body. Atleast he was here with her now, saving her. Maybe people were heroes like in the movies, but better. She was sure this ending beat any movie she'd seen, even her favorite that she had shared with him, as cheesy as that was.

He was actually there for her, even by accident. Still, he held her tightly to his chest as her sprinted down the street. He'd stolen her breath away and was her hero, she only wished to be the light of his life and steal his heart in return.


End file.
